


The Dance Floor

by Tuii



Series: Explorations [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Smutt, returning the favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: It’s Eskild's birthday and they’re all out on a club celebrating and having fun. Even has had a couple of drinks, a glass of champange and a bright pink drink with a cute little umbrella that Eskild had ordered after he made sure that it’s okay for Even to drink that much.  So he is a bit tipsy and enjoying looking at Isak who is dancing with Linn on the dance floor. The club is full of people and noise and lights but Even has eyes only for his own man, those long legs and that amazing ass and his long neck and beautiful lips.





	The Dance Floor

After the movie is over and the boys slowly start gathering their things to get out of the movie theater, Even still looks like a mess. Eyes all wide, lips a bit parted and cheecks pink that makes him look even more beautiful to Isak. When they get out of the theatre, Even turns to Isak and whispers in his ear.

”What the fuck was that?”

”A blowjob. Or that it was supposed to be”, Isak answers with a smirk and a gentle eye roll and just keeps walking, holding Even's hand. Even laughs, knowing that he won’t get anything more out of his boyfriend at the moment and in a way he is happy with that. Because it's not like he didn’t enjoy what had happened during the movie, because fuck he sure did. He never thought before he would have a public sex kink, but it seems he has been wrong. But he does make a mental note about how much Isak seemed to also enjoy giving him head in the theatre. They may have been together for over a year now, but they’re still learning things from each other, every day. And he loves that.

 

It doesn’t leave Evens mind how much they both enjoyed the blowjob at the movies. So he keeps his eyes open for an opportunity where he could return the favor. A suitable situtation doesn’t come by fast, it’s almost three months later when they’re out partying when everything clicks. It’s Eskild's birthday and they’re all out on a club celebrating and having fun. Even has had a couple of drinks, a glass of champange and a bright pink drink with a cute little umbrella that Eskild had ordered after he made sure that it’s okay for Even to drink that much. So he is a bit tipsy and enjoying looking at Isak who is dancing with Linn on the dance floor. The club is full of people and noise and lights but Even has eyes only for his own man, those long legs and that amazing ass and his long neck and beautiful lips.

 

Even starts walking towards Isak and when he is near enough to touch him, he does just that. Lets his hands wander on that amazing ass and that makes Isak turn around although he knows that those hands belong to Even. Linn sees how Even looks at Isak and yells that she is going to find Eskild and wonders away, which is just what Even had hoped for. Anticipation is getting him hard already, and he pushes his hands into Isak's back pockets to pull him closer. Isak tilts his head and asks for a kiss but he isn’t waiting for the kiss to be that hungry as it is. Even licks Isak's lips and pushes his tongue into his man's mouth, letting their tongues dance together which makes them both moan. They kiss until there is no air left and at the same time Even keeps pulling Isak closer, letting him know that he is already hard and he wants. He wants Isak now and here, right here on the dance floor. Even keeps grinding on Isak who is getting the hint and lets his hands roam under Even’s shirt, fingers touching his soft and warm skin and lips dancing on his neck.

 

Even moves his hands from the pockets to Isak's lower back, under his shirt, and lets his fingertips make small circles on the sensitive skin. Isak keeps moaning to his skin, to his collar boans, to his neck and ear obe. He is driving Even mad with desire, the urge just keeps growing and growing. So he moves his fingers under the waistband of Isak's jeans, there is not much room because that damned boy is wearing the black skinny jeans today that make his ass look even more glorious, but there is just enough room to make it clear what Even wants. To make Isak crazy with lust. And then take him apart right there. Explore the kink Isak had showed him at the movies. Make him come here, in front of everyone they know. Isak looks up and meets Evens blue eyes that are large and reassuring, telling him that he's safe and he can just relax and enjoy the ride.

 

And as Isak nods a little, Even moves his hands to unzip those damm skinny jeans and sighs as he feels how hard and wet his man already is. He feels Isak's breathing getting harder and his head resting on Evens shoulder, giving Even the permission to go forward. Even sees or hears nothing else than his man on his hand, pulsing and wet of precum, and he starts pumping, first slowly. That makes Isak whine into his shoulder. Isak moves his hips as Even keeps his hand moving on his dick, hoping that others will think they’re just dancing although at the moment he really could not care less what others think. He is so gone for the feeling of getting a handjob in a club, in public, just like that. And if that wouldn’t be enough, Even keeps whispering into his ear how amazing he feels, how fucking hot it is to have him in his hand right there, how he wants Isak to come into his hand, how he just loves the feel of Isak’s dick on his hand. Isak keeps moaning and rocking his hips which just makes Even want more.

 

Even licks Isak's neck and tells him to come. And like a good boy, Isak does just that. He doesn’t want to be too loud so he ends up biting into Even’s collar bone and comes to Evens’ hand. It feels liberating, his toes curl and he arches his back. All he can feel and hear is Even Even Even. Fucking Even who keeps still whispering into his ear that he is beautiful, amazing, sexy and so dirty little baby, while quickly cleaning most of the cum into a napkin he just happens to have in his own pocket (not that he might have made sure that he has one with him, not at all). As he tucks Isak back into his pants Even realices that his own dick is so hard it hurts but he doesn’t care. This one was about Isak. Who looks like a mess, just like Even had hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo it seems that this will be a somekind of series of one-shots, the boys exploring the just discovered and shared kink of public sex. I'm open to prompts. There also may be other kinks explored in this series since I do have some other ideas as well.


End file.
